csofandomcom-20200223-history
Last Clue
Last Clue (zs_lastclue) is the fourth Zombie Scenario map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Last Clue is a big and long map. There are only ten player slots available, eight buy zones that the player will encounter during the gameplay and five obstacles which they would have to destroy. There are only two rounds available for this map as it is pursuit-based. During the first round, the players must destroy several obstacles and reach the targeted location while engaging hordes of zombies. After 50% of the surviving players manage to reach the targeted location, round two will commence and the players will be sent to a battle arena where the players must defeat a powerful, high health zombie boss known as Phobos. After one minute, other types of zombies will appear to assist Phobos. The players will win the game if Phobos is killed and they will receive the item Phobos' DNA as a prize (Note: this item cannot be obtained anymore after Zombie Scenario Re:boot. Instead, the players will receive the new ones). Storyline 2 days after receiving a distress call from the advance unit, we were deployed into the construction site. While searching the crossroads, we found advance unit commander Andre and other advance unit members' corpses near the site. Andre was holding a note in his hand and he wrote about the horrible experiences he went through in this battle and also drew a map pointing to a particular area in the city. What was he trying to tell us about this location? We increased our pace and head towards the spot indicated in the map. - From rescue team signal corpsman 'Felix's diary'. Tips Pursuit *Do not be selfish! Share your weapons with other teammates so that all of you can go to the next level. *Take care of your teammates. Help them if they get in trouble. *Work in group and upgrade your weapons first before going to the next level. Fighting Phobos *Always strafe and keep moving around the map to avoid being hit by the enemies. *Split up! Or you will make your teammates being hit by Phobos because of you. *Do not spend all of your money buying HE grenades as it no longer give you money after killing zombies. However, this is necessary when you have reach the money cap and there are a lot of zombies. *It is recommended all players run in the same direction, so that player do not lead a pack of zombie into each other. *Be alert when Phobos is attempting to use dash because it can instantly kills a player. The Phobos will crouch and jump forward. Strafe quickly if the Phobos aims at you and prepares to dash. *Be sure to eliminate phobos as quick as possible because strong zombies such as stalker type- psycho zombie and thrower type zombies will appear in later minutes Events Last Clue was released on: *South Korea: 20 January 2010. *Singapore/Malaysia: 13 April 2011 alongside M79 Saw off. *Indonesia: 21 December 2011 alongside Skull-7. *Turkey: 24 October 2013 alongside Skull-7 and Wedung. Gallery lastclue screenshot1.png|Official screenshot lastclue screenshot2.jpg|Phobos battle arena lastclue overview.png|Map overview lastclue tooltip.png|The letter File:Tooltip_lastclue_idn.png|Ditto, Indonesia version lastclue loading.png|Loading screen Loadingbg zs lastclue new.png|Ditto, new last clue.png|In-game screenshot, engaging the Phobos uass.jpg|Ditto, before the spawn of Phobos File:Hk23e_m79_lastclue_promo_th.jpg|Thailand poster zs_lastclue.jpg|Korea wallpaper lccp1.jpg|China poster lccp2.jpg|Ditto File:Lastclue_poster_tr.jpg|Turkey poster 1016-main.jpg|Ditto Trivia *Some parts of this map mirror Hong Kong map. See Also Survival= *Lost City *Double Gate *Trap |-| Pursuit= *'Last Clue' *Chaos *Dead End |-| Annihilation= *Cube *Nightmare Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Medium-sized maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps